Clique: High school:parting ways
by Sweetheart in the corner
Summary: The Clique are sophomores and are all going to different schools. There will be lots of new charachters, love, drama, and harder decisions to make then ever. Please R & R! :D
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

They had always been the best of friends. Well…apart from Claire, of course. She had joined the Pretty Committee in Grade 7. Even sense then, the PC had been tighter than ever. Sure, there had been fights. But along with those had came vacations, shopping trips, and even almost getting expelled from OCD. But that was then, & this was now. It was time for goodbyes.

OCD only went up to Grade 9 as did Briarwood. Therefore, everyone had known they would have to go to different schools someday. They just didn't think that day would ever come. But just as they were having the time of there lives, OCD graduation had came and went as did the summer. It was time for everyone to head their separate ways.

Dylan, Kemp, & Chris would be going to Westchester Academy, a private school for kids in the area. Alicia and Claire would be going to an exclusive New York City Fine Arts School. Kristen and Derrick were to go to a school called Warrington Prep. This school had the best soccer teams in the country (in which they had already both made.) Cam would go to a school for the smartest kids in the area on a scholarship called Wesley Pointe. Josh and Massie would go be going to a boarding school on Nantucket Island. Therefore, they would hardly ever see their friends. They would all be splitting apart in 3 days time. It was hard to believe. Even harder yet, was the goodbyes.

The goodbyes had come and went as well. They all planned to not go on any vacations over thanksgiving break. They would all see each other and hang out for 3 long days. Just like the old times. Although they were all excited to start grade 10/high school, they also longed for the old days and good times to return. For they all knew they would never be this close ever again….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Westchester Academy: from Dylan's point of view

Today would be the day that she, Kemp, and Chris would start grade 10 at Westchester Academy. It felt so weird to go to school without the PC by her side. At least she knew Kemp and Chris, she thought miserably to herself. Maybe grade 10 wouldn't be all that horrible.

She was definitely dressed to impress although she looked quite different from when the PC had last saw her. She was no longer a preppy pink lover. She now had a slightly punk look to her and she liked it that way. It had all started when she told her hair dresser she wanted a new look and to donate most of her hair to locks of love. Needless to say her hair dresser had been shocked! She had always had such long, pretty, red hair. When she came out of the salon though, Dylan looked like a different person. Now her hair reached just under her ears in a sleek choppy bob with razored side bangs. She had also died her hair a dark deep brown color with a slightly deep red tint to it.

Her hair wasn't the only change, though. Instead of the light, pretty make up she usually wore she now just this morning had put on a dark red lip-gloss, silver eye shadow, and lots of black eyeliner. The look suited her. Just yesterday, she had gotten a tiny stud in her nose to complete the look. Something Massie said had never looked good on anyone.

As for her outfit however, she looked rather eclectic. She had on a very low cut black t-shirt that tied in the back with a blue and then a yellow tank, both of them underneath it. She paired this with a pair of very much destroyed jeans that had electric blue leggings underneath. She had completed the look with bright yellow pointed ballet flats and several multi colored bangles on her arms. She did not care about labels anymore as she once did. She was a whole new person.

As she walked into her class with her brand new Dickies checkered back pack, she decided to sit in the back row in the left hand corner, hoping someone cool would sit next to her. Even though she had changed a lot in say, the last 3 days, she still did not want to be seen as a LBR.

The class filled in and at last a gorgeous guy sat down next to her. She studied him. He was obviously not preppy or a jock. You could tell that by looking at him. No, he was gorgeous in the way that Pete Wentz is gorgeous. He looked as though he was a senior. He had gorgeous brown eyes with brown hair that was cut in a spiky fashion with side bangs. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and the coolest volcom shoes she had ever seen that looked kind of like money. She had to get to know him. He was the hottest guy she had ever seen. With him, he had a tan one strapped backpack that had writing all over it. Just as she was reading the writing she heard someone say "hey" next to her. She turned her head. Was the gorgeous boy possibly talking to her? He was.

"Hey", he said again. "Are you new here? I'm Sean by the way, and you are?" he asked.

"Oh, well my real name's Dylan. But you can call me Dee." I said. No one had ever called me Dee in my life but I thought it sounded much cooler than Dylan.

"Cool, he said. I'm a senior here. I'll introduce you to some people." He smiled.

"Mkay, great." I said. Unfortunately enough, class started then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The big apple's finest fine art school- Alicia & Claire's point of view

As Alicia and Claire stepped out of Claire's personal limo that morning they both looked up to see New York City's finest fine art school in front of them.

It was tall and shiny. You could see the many class rooms as well as the dance studios and many auditoriums for the actors. You could practically hear the orchestra and band music singing in your ears. It was as wonderful as anyone could have imagined.

Alicia put her long black hair behind her ears. She was determined to look absolutely perfect. Sure, she & Claire had gotten close when they realized they would be attending the same school but that didn't mean that Alicia still didn't want to look better than her. Today she thought she looked rather stylish. Ralph Lauren meets dancer. Her hair was down stylishly straight and in a skinny white headband. Her makeup was light but perfect. She was wearing a beautiful navy blue leotard, tan tights, a gray washed mini skirt, a crème ballet wrap sweater, and navy blue legwarmers. Complete with solid silver metallic ballet flats. Although in middle school her C cup chest (now D cup) had bothered her as she was always covering it up; sense this summer she now saw why girls were jealous of it.

Just last night, as a going away present to her current boyfriend, Josh Hotz, she had let him finally after begging for weeks let him reach up her shirt, unsnap her bra, and feel her up. She honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal. Surely they would do it again over thanksgiving break. Although she liked Josh a lot, she wasn't sure that she loved him yet. Therefore, she wasn't completely objected to the idea of still flirting with guys and possibly more at her new school as long as Josh didn't find out. She also thought that she looked rather good in her low cut ballet sweater. Surely the boys would think so…

As Alicia and her continued walking throughout the hallway of their new school, she noticed guys were giving Alicia but as well as her, quite a few looks. Alicia would be in the dance program as she of course would be in acting. The whole thing had kind of been a joke. She had already been in Dial L for Loser not quite two years ago after all. Of course Claire had made an extra effort to look good today.

Her long brown hair had been curled to perfection. For her makeup, she did a rather glam look. Her outfit was different but classy at the same time. She had opted for a white button down long sleeve polo shirt with a lacey light blue tank underneath. Also on she had the shortest navy and white plaid skirt on that you had ever seen. To complete the look she had on white mary jane style keds. She looked very much like your typical "sexy schoolgirl."

All ready she missed the PC. Even worse, she missed Cam. Besides their short break up at the end of 7th grade, they had been going strong ever since. He promised he would call at least once a week. She loved Cam, she did. She hadn't told him yet, of course. She wasn't sure how to. She certainly didn't want to freak him out. That would be horrible beyond belief.

Even though she and cam since their break up had been together for a little over two years, they really hadn't done much. Sure, they had kissed and made out and rolled around a little bit on her bed but that was it. She wanted more. He hadn't. He was convinced that even if they went a little bit farther, that they would end up going all the way and he didn't want that. Not only did he think they were too young, he had also made a vow to wait until marriage. Claire hadn't. She didn't see the reason to. Because she was a good girlfriend, she was going to wait for him. That was all there was to it. No matter how hot the guys may be at this school, she would not even flirt. Maybe a guy friend or two, but strictly friends. Nothing more. She loved cam. & that was that….


	4. Chapter 4

Jugar el futbol- Kristen & Derrick's point of views-Chapter 4

As Kristen finally heard her English Teacher exclaim that it was lunch time, she practically had sprinted towards the class room door. Once she got there, she then realized that although she was hungry, for the first time in her life she had no one to sit with. Sure, their was Derrick, but she couldn't be sure she would have lunch with him, after all there were four lunches.

As she walked into the lunch room she saw that several people were already sitting down. Not sure what else to do she picked out a slice of good looking pizza and a water bottle hoping it would look cool to whomever she would sit with. Sitting alone was not an option, rather she was a new girl or not. She scanned the crowd looking for Derrick's face. Unfortunetly, she did not see him. Although she barely knew Derrick, she had always had a major crush on him. She was just to afraid to say anything to Massie. So of course when she had heard they were going to the same high school, she had been extremely excited. Maybe he would turn up at this lunch after all?

Derrick was glad to be out of U.S. History class and to be going to lunch. He hoped Kristen was going to be in his lunch. He didn't know anyone else and if other guys saw him with her they would think they were boyfriend and girlfriend. This would make him "cool." Also, although he had never admitted it, he kinda had always liked Kristen. The only reason he had gone out with Massie Block in the first place was so he could get closer to Kristen. Unfortunetly, it seemed as though she didn't care if he liked her or not. He looked around at everyone's face.

Finally, he spotted her at the end of the lunch line. "Hey Kristen", he shouted loud. She looked.

She walked towards him. "Hey," she said. Want to grab a table? I asked, praying she would say yes….


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5-Wesley Point-Cam's point of view…

So Wesley point. Was the weirdest school Cam had ever attended. Way different then Briarwood. 1st of all, he knew no one. Although he had already met a few people he thought he might be friends with. Possibly even a girl name Meigan. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Every guy loved her. But then he reminded himself of Claire. But him & Meigan could still totally be friends, right?

Second of all were the classes. They weren't boring. Just today he had his first 4 out of 8 classes. Today he had taken English, Technology, Art, and Study hall. Study hall was a joke. All you did was sit around and pass notes to your friends..even the guys did that….although Meigan was in his Study hall. He saw her writing notes. Maybe she would write one to him? No. he had CLAIRE. All the other classes they had just talked about rules and due dates and such. Nothing much interesting…

He was off thinking about Meigan again. From a few of his new guy buddies he had found out quite a few things about her. Her full name was Meigan Leyla Westwood. She had a million friends and was single. Apparently she was also quite "experienced." She like older guys tho and had never gone out with anyone from Wesley point. Her dad was the school principle. Which is why she got into the school. She also had the best clothes, was on Varsity competitive cheerleading, and had won the Ms. New York Teen pageant title. She was beautiful.

He didn't know how, but he would have to get to know her somehow…It was just how to do it was the problem. He would definitely have to ask the guys about this one….


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6-Jossie?-Massie & Josh

Massie walked out into the waiting section of the airport. She was waiting for Josh to arrive so they could both arrive to school together. His plane was apparently running slightly late. She took out her brand new sidekick. She texted.

Masi: Hey there boy. How r u??? almost here?

Hotz: yep. Walking off the plane right now.

Masi: cya then

Hotz: u know it.

Massie had to make sure she was a ten. As they were going to Nantucket Island, she wanted to look beachy. She had on a tan rope headband, a Blue button down polo shirt, a white lacy tank under it, a short micromini jean skirt, and new prada wedge flip flops to match. She looked flawless.

Not compared to Josh tho. OMG. As he walked towards her she could hardly believe it was him. He had on a white t-shirt that perfectly made him look tan and toned. He wore this with destroyed denim jeans as well as sailor type flat navy shoes that were amazing. He was making her heart melt every second. She had never liked him before, but now umm..he was hott.

Finally Josh walked towards Massie. He hoped he looked okay. She looked amazing. He loved the way she wore short skirts and acted innocent. He wish Alicia would do that. She never wore short enough skirts and she acted like such a slut all the time except for when she wouldn't let him feel her up until a few days ago. Why hadn't he ever liked Massie what was wrong with him.

Finally he met her gaze. Hey, he said. "Hey," she said. "Ready to go?" she asked. Yeah. He said. She smelled amazing. Just like vanilla. Maybe they should be closer friends. " You want to go out to dinner tonight before school starts?" he asked. "What?" she said. "You mean like a date? I thought you and Alicia were still together. I know you're still together." He looked at her. Finally he said, "Well…ummm…." Then she interrupted and said.. " Well, I wont tell if you wont, we would look cute together…lets go! " He like her response….&& secretly agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Opposite of the Pretty committee!

The bell finally rang. It was there last class. Sean came up to her. "Hey," he said. "If you want, me and a bunch of people are meeting up at my house tonight." He wrote down his address. "See ya there?" he asked. "Yeah" I said. "See ya there."

I came home to an empty house. I decided to leave my mom a note just in case she noticed I was gone for a few hours.

Mom,

Just in case you need to find me call me on my cell. Im going to hang out with some new friends of mine. See ya when I get home if you're here.

Dylan

Now she decided that to go out she would wear exactly what she was wearing. She hopped in the limo to go to Sean's house.

Once she got Sean's, she noticed there was about 11 people including him standing around. "Hey everyone," Sean said. "This is Dee. I invited her here tonight. I think you guys will all like her."

After several people introduced themselves and asked her several questions, then sean said to everyone, "I'll be back guys, I'm just going to give Dee a tour of the house." They all looked at him with knowing looks on there faces. She wondered why that was.

"Come on," said Sean. He ran quickly down the stairs towards the basement. She ran quickly after him. All of the sudden he picked her up, and carried her on his back. He was giving her a piggy back ride. All of a sudden, she was dropped on a black big bed. "Well," he said. "This is my room, like it?" "Yeah," I said. "Its cool." Was he going to kiss me? I barely knew him. Not that if he did I would say no or anything.

"Look, he said. I know I barely know you but I think you fit in good with my friends and you're beautiful. So I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out with us all on Saturday night? Even though your younger than all of us by like 2 years, you seem a lot older. So what do you say?" How could she resist. He was so hot. His friends were cool too. "Mkay," I said. Cya at school tomorrow...

Meanwhile…Chris and Kemp were hanging out and talking about the girls at school. "See anyone you like?" asked Chris. "I don't know yet," said Kemp. "Oh," said Chris. "Did you see Dylan?" "Yeah!" said Kemp. She looked horrible. I can't believe she's like completely punk or something now…..


	8. Chapter 8

Dance,Dance!-Chpt. 8, Alicia

After Alicia had told Claire goodbye, she walked in the separate direction towards the dance studio's. Her schedule said that she would be in Studio B for a stretching and technique class. She was majorly excited. She had taken 10 years of dance before this, but it had always been at the same dance studio. She hoped that in her dance classes there would be girls who were even better than TPC.

She finally found the studio and walked in. It was completely empty. She decided she would go in the locker type room and change. All she did was take off the mini skirt and pull her hair into a sleek pony tail. Very dancer but not too ballerina at the same time. She also removed the silver ballet flats and slipped on the tan jazz shoes they had suggested for this class.

When she came out of the locker room, there were several girls already there. The teacher seconds later entered. She was a tall, thin, women. Maybe in her mid thirties. " Hello. My name is Mrs.Wright. I am to be your teacher for Technique class this semester. Now to start out we are going to spread out and I will lead a stretching routine that we will do every class from now on.

An hour later……

Finally class was over, thought Alicia. They had started with a long stretching routine, held splits all three ways for 2 minutes each, and then done various technique skills such as Turns, Pirouettes, leaps, toe touches, and rolls. Alicia, who was used to being the best dancer in the class, soon discovered that she was just hardly average here. She didn't even know anyone yet.

As she walked out of the class room door, with all of her dance stuff in her hands she suddenly bumped into someone and dropped all her stuff. How embarrassing, she thought. She bent down to pick up her stuff. "I am so sorry," was all she could say. She couldn't even fit in an Ehmagawd. She looked up. The guy she had bumped into was possibly one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. He had Brown curly type hair, blueish-green eyes, and an alternative but preppy look.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Max. I'm a sophomore here. In music. I play the bass guitar. And you? You must be a dancer?"

"Yeah," I said. "I am. I'm Alicia by the way and I'm a sophomore here too." We both started walking. "Where are you from?" I asked. "I'm from Westchester." I told him.

"Oh. I'm from New York City itself. Born and raised. I actually don't live to far from this school. Well cya around sometime, " he said. He then turned into a class room that had several students already in it. I then walked slightly faster so I could make it on time to my next dance class…


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt.9-Crush Crush Crush-Kristen

I sat down next to Derrick. No one joined us. He started a conversation.

"So…he started. "How's soccer for you girls? When is your first match?"

"It's about a week from now. I think its against Channley Prep. How about you?"

"Cool." He replied. "Ours is about 5 days away. Against Lakewood Prep tho. Can I come watch you at you're game?" He asked.

"Yeah. That'd be great. I would love that." I said.

"Look, Kristin. I've been meaning to tell you something. I'm not sure how to say it. I know you're Massie's friend & everything so I want to be honest with you. I'm going to break up with Massie. She is Immature, mean, and just a Bitch in General." Those were the words Kristin had waited to here sense 7th grade. She really liked Derrick a ton.

"Oh." She said. "Anything else you want to say?" she asked.

"Well," he said. "There's a homecoming dance I guess in two weeks…" She had noticed. She had seen the posters up everywhere. Not to mention every night she pretty much prayed that he would ask her to the homecoming dance…

"I was wondering, if you would like to go with me. As a date, I mean. I really like you and I always have. Don't tell Mass this but the only reason I even went out with her was to get closer to you. That's why we never even made out. I'm planning on breaking up with her tonight. & the thing is..I don't want you just as my date for homecoming, I want you to me my girlfriend, if you like me that way and all."

She couldn't believe this. It was like a dream come true. She would have to rush to go tell Tara, Abby, and Tasha right away! This was amazing. " I want tell her anything. I would love to be your date for homecoming, and your girlfriend too. But not until you break up with Massie.

"Sure," he said. His smile widened. Meet me up after practice under the soccer bleachers. I'll call her and break up with her then. I want you there.

"Okay," I said. See ya there, Derrington." I then realized that I had let my secret nickname for him slip out. Ehmagod! Maybe he didn't notice…I prayed.

"Derrington?" he asked. " Is that a mix of my first and last name? It's genius! You can call me that from now on…as long as I can call you Krissy. I've always loved that name.

"Sure!" I said. "Cya Derrington!" I called.

"Later Krissy!" he replied back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt.10-He said, she said.

Cam walked into study hall and started studying. He had a science quiz over what they had covered the last few days. He kind of hadn't been paying attention so he was trying to review with his sloppy notes. There was suddenly a shadow over his notes. There, standing over him was Meigan.

"Hey," she said. "You're name is Cam, right?" she asked. "I'm Meigan," she said. As if I didn't already know exactly who she was. "Need any help with you're science studying?" The truth was that I didn't need any help at all. Then again this was Meigan asking and I hoped that studying was just one of those girl code words for lets get to know each other. "Sure," I replied. She slouched all the way down the wall and sat down nice and close to me. She didn't seem to care that you could probably see right up her skirt. Not that I should be looking. I told myself. I have a girlfriend.

"Okay. You aren't really going to study are you? I just wanted an excuse to talk to you considering you're only guy in this school I don't know yet. " She smiled. I was was right. Thankfully about the code word thing.

"So," she said. "You play football, don't you? I heard that they got a new player on their team. He's supposedly really good. On varsity sophomore year too. The only sophomore. Just like me. On Cheerleading of course. Right?

"Yeah," I replied. I'm actually the starting quarter back this season. Don't you cheer at my football game?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied. "I'm the main flyer for our schools team. When I'm not cheerleading I will definitely be watching you play, tho." She replied. Was it just me or was she flirting with me? She gave a sexy wink. "Are you really only a sophomore?" she asked. "You seem so much older. You are so toned. You must work out a lot. That's sexy." She said saying sexy like Sexxaayyy. She reached out her perfectly manicured hand and brushed her fingers through my hair. "There," she said. "Your hair looks so cute and scruffy when you mess it up a little bit. You're pretty cute." She then picked a scrap piece of paper off the floor and took a pink pen and wrote "UnexpectedRisktaker21" on the paper and handed it to me.

"Here," she said. "It's my sn. Lets talk at about 9 p.m tonight? K? after practice is over."

"Sure," I replied. Completely and Utterly forgetting that I had a girlfriend.

9:00 p.m at night-that very same day….

CamIam21:Hey

UnexpectedRistaker21:Hey. You came in on time. Good decision. ; )

CamIam21:Okay…How was cheerleading practice?

UnexpectedRistaker21: Good. I perfected my full twisting layout. That's like a back flip with a twist.

CamIam21: That's cool. Can't wait until the game this Friday.

UnexpectedRistaker21: Oh? I was wondering…well…do you have a date for homecoming?

CamIam21: nah. Y? don't you

Unexpected Ristaker21:nah. I was hoping this one boy would ask me?

CamIam21:want to go with me:D

UnexpectedRistaker21: xD

UnexpectedRistaker21:More than you know. I would love too. Meet you at the dance at 9 p.m )

CamIam21:Cool. Peace outt.

UnexpectedRistaker21:Lyl : D

(UnexpectedRistaker21 had signed off at 9:06 p.m)

So cam felt bad about going out with another girl behind Claire's back. But it wasn't like she would ever find out. How could she? Plus Meigan was gorgeous. They might even be the sophomore homecoming King and Queen. He couldn't believe he, Cam Fisher was dating Meigan Westwood…and Claire Lyons. He felt bad about it, but whatever. He'd deal with the consequences later….


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt.11-Slut

Massie was now sitting at her favorite restaurant in Nantucket. It was called Beach's. Her and Josh were now sitting across from each other. Him eating a burger and her eating a grilled chicken sandwich. They had a long conversation about there middle school years, there love for Ralph Lauren, and how they couldn't wait to see there other friends in a few months.

As they were riding the limo back, Josh asked her if she would like to come back with him to his parents beach house within the island sense they wouldn't be starting school for a few days anyways. Massie was surprised. If movies and television had taught her anything it was that when people usually went back to other people's houses, well, usually it was a couple thing. She wouldn't mind it tho. She really had never done anything with Derrick. Not even made out. If Josh wanted to do stuff like that she definitely would not argue. He looked like a walking model. She told him yes.

" Can you drive me to my parents beach house?" I asked the driver. I knew he would take me anywhere I wanted to go. I had asked Massie if she had wanted come with me. She was beautiful and even better there was no bitchy Alicia here. Basically me and Massie could do whatever we wanted. A whole house to ourselves with no parents, friends, or maids. She was sexier than Alicia and I was in the mood to mess around a little. So why not? The beach house was just waiting.

Finally we arrived to the beach house. Josh and I walked in. "It's nice isn't it?" he asked. It was beautiful. Even better than my house. As he gave me a tour I saw several bedrooms, a huge pool, a hot tub, and the best thing was that it backed right up to the beach. He then showed me the best thing about it. The biggest bedroom in the house. The bed was a king with blue and white satin sheets, fit for a princess. Also the bed was covered in rose petals. Better yet was the closet. "It's all the stuff my mom just designed," josh said. No one has worn any of it yet. Your welcome to take a thing or two if you want. She won't even notice." I looked in the closet. It looked like Victoria's secret but a million times better. There were racks and racks of sexy bra's, underwear, and see through Night gowns. I now saw his purpose of this "getaway beach house."

"So," he said. "What do you want to do??" He asked." Let's go skinny dipping!" I replied. "You first!" "Are you serious?" he asked. I looked at him like he was stupid. "Okay! Lets do it!" So we headed outside into the warm night with all of our clothes on that were about to be removed. I didn't even feel one pang of regret that this would hurt Alicia. She was such a slut anyway…


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt.12-((word))

(snapsitsDee has signed on at 7:09 P.M)

Screamitssean: Hey dee, sup?

SnapsitsDee: nm. Just online. U?

Screamitssean: same. Practicing electric guitar. Chatting up Seth.

SnapsitsDee: Oh? I didn't know u played elect. Very cool : D

Screamitssean:yep. I gotta go. Cya tomorrow night! ; )

(Screamitssean has signed off at 7:12 p.m)

Neverthesame3321: Hey.

SnapsitsDee: Hey Kathy. Can't wait till tomorrow night.

Neverthesame3321:yeah. Should be great…

Neverthesame3321:Sean really likes u ya know

Neverthesame3321:I think he is going to ask u to homecoming dance!

Neverthesame3321:later…

(Neverthesame3321 has signed off at 7:28 p.m)

SnapsitsDee: Wait….

(SnapsitsDee has signed off at 7:32 p.m)

Dylan had promised the PC that they would chat in their private chat room at 7:35 p.m. she hurried to sign into her other screen name, RedHead21.

(RedHead21 has signed in to chat room "Must love us")

RedHead21:Hey guys

Masilove: hellooo dyl

Sexysoccerplyr:hi

Keds4life:hey there!

Lovelylish:hey babe.

Masilove: Relationship status? Who. Derrick 4 me of course. Taken.

Sexysoccerplyr:Single. ((no comment))

Keds4life:Cam. Taken.

RedHead21:Single.Crushing.

Lovelylish:Taken. Josh.

Lovelylish:What do u mean no comment Kris? Tell me later. G2G. Love ya all!

(Lovelylish has signed off at 7:40 P.M.)

RedHead21:Me too guys! Talk to ya later!

(RedHead21 has signed of at 7:41 p.M.)

Dylan felt guilty for getting off line, but she needed to start finding the perfect outfit for hanging out with Kathy, the gang, and most importantly, Sean. Especially if he was going to ask her to homecoming.


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt.13-Oh the drama!

Claire walked into the auditorium. Her class schedule had said that her first class was to be "Theater Arts" in the Auditorium. Apparently Theater Arts was a class that involved different acting excersises, short skits daily, and some music as well. Claire couldn't wait to start!

However, Claire was mildly shocked when she saw a small group of boys walk in. She never really thought that the class would be coed, she had been at OCD, an all girls school for about 3 years so she had completely forgotten she would be taking classes with boys. The small group of them, however, was very handsome. There were now many guys walking into the class but you could tell that this small group of guys were like the leaders of the group as well as best friends.

There were five guys total. The first one looked like your average country singer. He had blonde hair not too long or short, beautiful blue eyes, light pale skin, and a great smile. He was wearing a faded gray/blue lynard skynard t-shirt, ripped jeans, and tan slightly worn cow boy boots. The next guy was almost emo looking but then not. He had shorter straight light brown hair and greenish blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull & cross bones [very pirates of the Caribbean, blueish/gray skinny jeans which on most guys would look awful but on his slender body looked amazing, and Black & White checkered vans. The next guy was preppy. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a plaid American eagle trucker type hat, one Claire would steal & ware if she knew him. He also was wearing an Abercrombie worn soccer T-shirt and blue Abercrombie jeans. He finished the look with some Nike Tennishoes that Claire had never even seen in any store or catalog.

The fourth boy was cross between a prep and emo. He had brown hair with a bronze tint in it. He was wearing a Black hooded sweatshirt with destroyed Abercrombie jeans and Gray slip-ons. The last boy was the type of guy Claire would have dreamed of dating. He looked as though he might have been from Florida. He had sandy blonde hair that was brown at the same time. He also had the most Gorgeous gray as well as blue eyes that Claire had ever seen on a guy. He was obviously a jock. She guessed he played hockey. Apparently she was right because he was wearing a sweatshirt that said West Wind hockey. With it he was wearing classic blue jeans and the coolest grey puma shoes.

Finally Claire realized there was someone next to her. Actually four girls. They looked rather stylish and possibly very popular. "Hey, you were in Dial L for loser a few years ago, right? Your new here too…Don't worry we will help you get to know people." Claire wondered if the "We" she was referring to meant her and her other 3 friends. "I'm Callie, by the way. You're Claire, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. "This is Jess." She pointed out a extremely thin, brunette girl who looked almost anorexic but was still extremely pretty. "Hey Claire," Jess said. She was wearing a Abercrombie & Fitch T-shirt, with a mini denim jean skirt, and high heels that were dark blue to match her T-shirt. The others then all introduced themselves. All in all there was Jess who was rather preppy, Callie-who was something of a blonde Barbie in a tight fitting mini dress but was kind of short, Jenna- who looked somewhere between Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood, all in all she was very country, and Chalei (Chay-lee) who was very eclectic looking, as though she may have been in a band.

They then all walked over to the group of guys that Claire had seen earlier. "Come on," said Callie. "Hey guys," said Callie. "This is Claire. She's new here. A few years ago she was in that movie, Dial L for loser. She was a REAL actress." After this there was then a chorus of no way's and cool's from the guys. "Hi," I said with some enthusiasm. "Okay," said Chalei. "This," she said pointing to the country looking guy, "is colin, Jake, Tim, Matt, and Jay….."


	14. Chapter 14

Chpt.14-Under the bleachers!!

Soccer practice had just ended. It had taken forever. Kristen knew that It only seemed longer because she couldn't wait to see Derrick. She sprinted towards the bleachers. She smiled. He was there waiting for her with his cell phone out. They ran farther under the bleachers, crouched down, and sat.

Derrick took out his cell phone. "Ready?" he asked. "You have to keep quiet, I'm putting it on speaker. Briiiinnnggg, went the phone. Brrriiiiinnngggg, it went again. Briiiiinnnng, it went a third time. Then finally some one picked up. "Hello?" said a voice. It was the voice of Massie Block.

"Hey Massie," I said. "Look Derrick, now's not the best time, I'm kinda busy here. Remember the time change?" "Oh." I said. "Sorry I forgot. Look Mass, this is important, I've been thinking, and the thing is, I want to break up." "Yeah," she said. "Me too. We can still be friends. Later Derrick." Beep. The line went dead. That was strange, I thought. .. I turned my head towards Kristen and stood up.

"I can't believe it was that easy!" said Derrick. "Will you go out with me now?" asked Derrick. "Yes," I replied. " I'm gonna have to get a homecoming dress." "Kristen?" he said in a velvety tone of voice. "Can I kiss you?" I was shocked. One that he wanted to kiss me and Two that he asked first if it was OKAY? " You may." I said. He leaned in. Are lips gently touched so perfectly and then his had slid up my back and then his tongue slowly went into my mouth. Ehmagod, I thought. I'm making out with Derrington, the guy of my dreams! Slowly we parted. "Want a ride home?" he asked. "Sure" I replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chpt.15-Skinny Dip

Massie slipped all of her clothes off and jumped into the pool. "You're turn," she cried out to Josh. He began to remove his clothes and they dropped to the ground. He had a toned body, however Massie was shocked that he actually was skinny dipping with her. He jumped in.

"You're the prettiest girl I have ever seen," said Josh. Massie knew this comment would hurt Alicia. There for, she just nodded and continually treaded water. After lots of swimming, stargazing, and teasing, Josh climbed out of the pool. It seemed as if almost, he wasn't naked. He walked and talked around her normally like this was no big deal. Although they both knew it was. He walked into the house. He then stuck his head out the slider door. "You coming?" he asked. Massie wasn't sure if she should. One thing could lead to another. She climbed out and wrapped a towl around herself.

Once inside, Massie saw that Josh had poured them each a glass of Jack Daniels. Although most girls hated it, Massie loved the bitter taste. Somehow, the name of the alcohol also made her feel free spirited and a little country western as well. Josh loved the taste of it as well. They chugged and chugged until they were both officially drunk. Massie felt a sort of "high" and suddenly liked josh more than ever. He was starting to look hotter by the second.

Josh took her by the hand as they sprinted towards the master bed room. "There's my mothers new stuff from her line in there," he said. Massie suddenly ran into the closet and shut the door. She picked out a matching lacy black push-up bra and thong combo. She slipped into it and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good, she decided. Maybe too much alcohol?

There were rose petals across the bed and music playing. Josh was now standing there in his plaid boxers. She jumped into his arms and started making out with him fiercely. Then, before she knew it they were rolling around the bed, messing up the perfect satin sheets, and then one thing led to another. In her head, deep, deep down, she had wanted to say stop, but the adrenaline rush combined with the alcohol made her continue to go. Her barely there outfit dropped to the floor as did his.

When they were finally done, it was 4 a.m. Massie rolled over and smiled. She gave josh a quick kiss on the mouth and all went dark...


	16. Chapter 16

Oh my fried grapes- Chapter 16-

As Dylan had silently closed her locker and turned around she saw none other than the beautiful Sean Hamilton's Face. His hair was over his eyes just like she liked it. It also probably helped that he was wearing an Jack Skellington T and black skinny jeans with black slip ons. So hot.

As for Dylan, she last night had given herself a haircut. She was very good at this. Her before chin length bob was now somewhere between the once was bob and a cute spiky pixie cut. Very punk. She also had on a low cut black and white striped t with a ripped gray jean skirt with pink white and black skull thigh highs. Oh and the lace up high high patent leather heels. Tres sexy.

"Hey," he said. "I was wondering….well…if you would like to go to the homecoming dance with me..you know as a date…like boyfriend and girlfriend…and….

It was so cute how he mumbled. So before he could any longer she said "Yes. I would love to."

"Great," he replied. "See ya later." Right after this he leaned forward gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. All she could think of was homecoming.

She decided she would call Kathy. They could go dress shopping together. Her dress would have to be sexy but elegant, punk but not goth, and fit her perfectly. She decided that they would go to Hot topic, as it was a not too expensive store and usually had amazing punk clothing. She called Kath.

"Hello" said Kathy.

"Hey" she said. "Lets go to the mall, so I can get my homecoming dress!"

"HE asked you!!! Oh my gosh! That's so amazing!!!Be right there pick u up in 10, later".

The phone went dead.

As Kathy and her walked into hot topic, Dee automatically spotted the perfect dress. It was a tight fitting corset type tube top with a tulle ballerina tutu type skirt. It was completely black and white. She decided she would wear it with the black high heels she had worn today and the black satin head band into her short hair. She had already decided that when she got home she was going to cut her hair to a complete pixie type of style with spiky bangs and a spiked up back. Her hair would barely be longer than Sean's.

When she slipped on the dress, it looked perfect. It made her boobs look huge, made her look amazingly skinny, and she looked like a punk model. It was perfect. Kathy had selected another amazing dress, a tight fitting leather looking skin tight short black halter dress that was pin stripe with a green sash. She looked absolutely amazing in it. With her bright red hair cut into a short, multi layer bob and her green eyes, the dress just made you want to say Wow.

As Kristen got home she went straight up to her room. She took the scissors and cut her hair into a longer pixie cut. She decided it looked cute, but kind of missed her old red, long hair. Plus, what was she going to do when the PC saw her??? She probably would have to buy a wig…hmmm..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Shock

"So Claire…." Said Jay. "Look, I was wondering well, If you would like to go to homecoming with me. I mean all of our friends are kind of going together and…well?

"Sure," I replied. Little did he know I had liked him and thought he was hot for weeks…What's not to love about a guy that was a killer hockey player, hot as can be, as well as kind?

"Cool," he replied. "see ya around."

She could not believe it. He was amazing and now she had a boy friend. Wait? What about cam? OMG!!! She had totally and utterly forgotten about Cam! She loved Cam. Although they hadn't talked sense school started and that was almost 6 weeks ago. The way she took it, they broke up. And with Jay right here, right now, it didn't even hardly bother her. Cam & her could always be friends after all. He could be like her Safety as she liked to call it, or as everyone else knows a "FALL BACK."

As Callie, Jess, Jenna, and Chalei had all either went shopping with there mom's or ordered there dresses from Neiman Marcus, Claire had resulted on going to the mall with Alicia. Alicia however, did not have a date. This was because she was dating Josh and couldn't go to his homecoming.

Alicia, was pissed that Claire had a date and not her. Sure, she wouldn't tell Cam about Jay but that didn't mean Alicia wasn't jealous as hell. Claire had it all. She was pretty, popular, and had the nicest, most popular/good looking actor in there school. She however was pretty, had possibly one or two friends (not even good friends) and pretty much no one knew her name. ((how depressing))

Alicia watched as Claire tried on her first dress. It fit Claire perfect. It was a Midnight Blue tube top dress with shimmer type jewels on it. The skirt was cinched every wear and the dress was extremely short. Claire looked amazing. Alicia had thought Claire had no boobs, but she now realized that she did. Sure they weren't as big as hers but they were probably like a C cup. Alicia wished more than anything that she was Claire at the moment. Something she thought she would never wish….


	18. Chapter 18

Chpt.18-Dress shopping!!!!!!!

OMG! Said Kristen's friend Natasha…You are so lucky! That he asked you!

They had decided that they would go to Deb which they liked to call DEBS for dress shopping. The problem wasn't the price, it was the dress choices! There were to many Kristen liked. Finally after trying many dresses on she decided on the "right one". It was only 57 dollars. It was baby blue with thin straps and sparkly. It also had a blue sash around it and was short but not too short like the others. Kris paired it with high sparkly silver heels, a charm bracelet and a small silver bow clip to clip in her hair. She was going the curl her hair except for her bangs and the top so she could stick the clip in.

She knew her hair was now longer. It almost reached her chest. She looked beautiful and she knew it. Natasha, however, also looked gorgeous. She pinned up her long blonde hair in a messy bun with a few very curly pieces hanging down. Also her dress was fabulous. It was electric pink satin with a silver clip that cinched the bottom of the dress every wear. It was cute but Kristen was glad with her choice on her dress. She hoped Derrington thought it looked as fabulous as she thought it did.

Surprisingly her mother also approved of the dress. Even better, Derrington was paying for her homecoming ticket as well as his. Here was the plan for homecoming:

**Homecoming Dance Schedule:**

11 a.m.- text Derrington and tell him I will see him tonight, get up, ect.

11:30- eat a light lunch. Sandwich perhaps? Brush through hair.

Noon- Go with Natasha for mani's, pedi's, and facials

3 p.m- Go w/ Natasha for Coffee and scones at starbucks in Juicy Sweats

4p.m- Arrive at Sheila's house. Boys are getting ready at Mark's. Group of Girls: Sheila, Natasha, Me, Ann, Kara, Stacey, & Laura. Do each other's hair, makeup, and put on dresses/accessories.

6 p.m- Boys come over. Boys are our dates. As follows: Mark, Leo, Derrick, Alec, Cole, Aaron, & Troy. Take lots of pictures. Whole group, singles, dates, just girls, just guys, funny, ect.

6:30 p.m- Ride graffiti bus to dinner. Compliments of Leo's parents. Play most recent music in Bus. Have dinner at the local California Pizza Kitchen. Everyone pay's for themselves.

8:00 p.m- Arrive at the dance. Dance. ((haha))

11:00 p.m.- Leave dance. Go on bus. Go to after party Bonfire at Troy's house.

2 a.m- Bus drives us girls over to Laura's house. Sleepover at her house. Guys stay at Troy's.

Kristen couldn't believe that Homecoming was approaching so fast. It was only 3 days away! She hoped that she might get her first kiss from Derrick. After all she was 15 and never been kissed…


	19. Chapter 19

Wow- Chapter 19

When Massie first woke up she wondered where she was. Then she remembered. She pulled the sheet down of the bed and realized that neither her nor Josh were dressed. At all. She also realized that she had just woke him up. "Good Morning Beautiful," Josh said. "We…we…" was all Massie could stutter. "Did it? Yeah, I know." Said josh knowingly. Massie couldn't even begin to process the thought that she was know longer a virgin. It was almost shocking.

"Look," massie said. "What are we going to do?"

" About what?" Josh asked. "Oh, we just won't tell Alicia for now. I love you Mass. But I don't think we can tell her yet. When we do, I'll just say I fell in love with someone else and I'm sorry.

"Fine," Massie said. "But I am not sleeping with you again until you break up with her. Not even a kiss." Just then Josh pushed her against him and kissed her so romantically that she couldn't resist. He pulled back. "That was the last time," Massie almost yelled. "I mean it!!!"

**1 month later……**

Ring…ring…ring… the phone went off. Massie reached for it and answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey,joshjustdumpedmebecausehesaidhewasinlovewithsomeoneelse" the girl cried. It was obviously Lish. "Sorry say that again?"

"Josh just dumped me because he said he was in love with someone else."

"Oh," Massie said guiltily. "I am so sorry Lish."

"Well I have to go but I'll talk to you later," Lish said, Obviously depressed.

"Kisses," Massie said.

"Kisses," said Alicia half-heartedly. Then the line went dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Low Chpt. 20

Dee held his shoulders and Sean held her waist. They were slow dancing to "Apologize" by Timbaland!!! She could not believe homecoming was going this well. Suddenly the song "Low, by Flo Rida came on. Before she knew it Sean was grinding her and he was good at it. In the middle of the song they broke apart. Sean break danced why'll she free-styled hip hop. Then it was back to grinding.

2 hours later:

The dance was finally dwindeling down. She realized she would have to get a ride home. "Hey," said Sean. "I'll give you a ride and we can go back to my place," he said, as if reading her mind. "Yeah, Great, Thanks" she replied. She climbed into his Brand new black mustang.

"Hey," he said. "I was thinking you know, maybe you would want to spend the night at my place, say you were at Kathy's or something, I'm sure she would cover for you."

Did this mean what she thought it meant? Was everything really as it seemed? "Sean," she said slowly. "I don't want to have sex with you. I'm only 14, a freshman, & I don't think I am ready for that."

"No, no that's not what I meant by it at all," Sean replied turning suddenly red like a tomato. "I mean, you can stay in a different room if you want. I just…you know…thought sense it was already midnight and you said you're parents weren't picking you up."

"Okay then," I replied. "Sure. We can sleep in the same bed just not actually "sleep together."

Finally we arrived at the house. I realize that it is completely empty and deserted. I enter with Sean anyways. Once we enter the house he picks me up "just married" style and runs downstairs to his huge bedroom, flings me on the bed, and starts kissing me. At first I just lay there shocked but then finally I get into it. Then his kisses move down and down and then I sit up. He sits up with me. "Too much?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "I just don't want to go any further."

"How about we go take a ride outside?" he suggests.

"Sounds good," I say.

&&& hand & hand we walk outside into the moonlight….


	21. Chapter 21

Claire & Jay sitting in a tree-Chpt. 21

The homecoming dance was almost over. Unfortunately, Claire did not want it to be over yet. Not only was she having an amazing time dancing with her girl friends, there dates, as well as hers, what she really wanted was a kiss from Jay. Why hadn't he kissed her yet? 

Suddenly behind her she heard a voice say " Want to take a walk outside for a little while?" It was surprisingly the voice of Jay. Kind of shocked she answered almost shyly "Sure." He took her hand and they started walking slowly to the door that led outside. He opened the door for her and walked after her after she had walked through. There were lights. But they weren't your average lights. These were bright colored Chinese paper lanterns dimly lit and they lit down a long path that led to one of the school's blossoming rose gardens. They continued walking. 

"Having fun?" Jay asked. "Umm yeah, Its been great" I added. "Look," he said suddenly. He grabbed both her hands and they were standing face to face. "I really like you. I know we haven't known each other that long. That it's only been a month or so but well, I'm kind of trying to ask you out. Would you Claire Lyons be my girlfriend? I mean…. Well yeah. Here." He handed Claire a small silver bracelet that was beautiful. "Thank you. For the bracelet I mean," I said. " Yeah. We should go out. But on one condition. You let me do this." & just like that she leaned over and kissed him as if there were no one with the name of Cam.


	22. Chapter 22 Tell me what happens now

With Love- Chpt. 22

Looks like everyone has a secret:

Like it so far? Than tell me what you think should happen next. Suggestions? Here are some of my idea's. Continue to R&R my story. Thanks!

Massie- Fooling around with Josh, Alicia's recent ex, why'll he was still with Alicia, and now him and Massie are together in a secret relationship. That slut. Should she tell Alicia? Dump Josh? Both? Or Neither? 

Dylan- Loves Sean. Wants to go way further than they are going now. Isn't sure if she should or not? Should she do it with Sean or is he just a player after all? 

Kristen- Now is with Derrington. What happened on homecoming? Did they even kiss? The only thing I am telling you now is that they didn't go all the way…

Claire- Still with Cam. Except for the fact that she just made out with Jay last night and now is officially going out with him. How is Claire going to keep Jay from knowing about Cam and vice versa? Or will she just loose them both in the end. I'm thinking it's time to have them break up. Maybe?

Alicia- Now that Josh dumped her maybe she should go chat up that cute sophomore, Max? But has he moved on? Is Max really what he seems?

You tell me…what will happen next. R&R. No reviews. No chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

Chpt.23-Potential Break Up

Claire decided it was finally time to call Cam. Everyday in the last week or so she had been falling more and more in love with Jay and everyone knew they were official boyfriend and girlfriend. Therefore, she knew deep down she was going to have to break up with Cam. & it was going to be hard.

The phone ringed. It was as if it was slow motion. Finally, Cam picked up. "Claire?" he asked with an almost unhappy voice to be hearing from her. "Look Cam, we need to talk. See the thing is…" she stuttered. "Look I think we should break up, there's someone else. I'm sorry. I know its cliché but is there anyways we can still be friends?" There was a long pause over the phone. When Claire was just about to hang up she heard Cam say "Look I found someone else too. I just didn't know how to tell you. And yes we can still be friends. I got to go. Talk to you later." Then the line went dead.


	24. Chapter 24

Chpt.24-Put the Plan in Action

Today Alicia had dressed especially amazing just for Max or Maxx as she liked to spell it. She had on a super short skirt with a extremely low cut red white and black croppe sweatshirt over a black very sexy lacy tank top. Add the little red bow in her hair and the high Prada black stilettos and you have the complete picture. 

Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell over. Her plan had worked. This someone just happened to be the infamous Maxx. "Sorry," he said not quite looking at her. "It's ah kay," she said. "Hey, your that Alicia girl I've been, Hmph" he coughed loudly. "So I was wondering, sense I couldn't go to homecoming, if you would maybe like to go out with me tonight for a walk around school? Maybe grab some food or something in the city?" I couldn't believe it. Practically my own prince charming.

"Sure," I said. "Sounds good. See ya then." 

"It's a date! Later," he said as he walked away from me in the other direction.

Suddenly I saw Claire coming almost right near me. I caught up to her. "Guess what!" I exclaimed. "Tonight I'm going out with this really Drop Dead Gorgeous guy and his name is…" it was just then that I realized that her new boyfriend Jay was standing right next to her. I could see why she dumped Cam for him he was cute, almost as cute as Max… 

Snapping back into reality I realized kuh-laire was looking at me really funny and Jay was also now starting too give me a weird look as well. I decided to change the subject. I turned towards Jay.

"So you're Jay," I said. I gave a model smile. "Yup," he said. "The one and only, in this school anyways. & Your Alicia. Claire has told me about you." 

"I'm sure she has," I said. Not knowing if this was true or not. "Well I should get going, Nice meeting you Jay, talk to ya later kuh-laire." Then as Maxx had done earlier, I turned away without further ado and walked to class.


	25. Chapter 25

**UPDATE: MUST READ!!**

THIS WILL BE THE LAST PART OF THIS STORY. THE NEXT PART WILL BE WHEN ALL OF THE GANG GETS TOGETHER OVER THANKSGIVING BREAK! It Should be up by MAY 1st. Look for it under the CLIQUE Genre. It will be rated Teen. This part of the story will be called **The Clique continued: Who said Thanksgiving meant giving thanks? **

So anyway here's the update for what you will need to know for the next story. As the story will skip over 3 months. The next part starts at the end of November.

**The Girls:**

**Massie Block: **Did it with Josh. Again. After he told Alicia it was over though. Alicia has no idea. Massie & Josh are now officially dating and are both wondering how they are going to tell all there friends.

**Alicia Rivera: **Over Josh. Finally. Its going to be hard seeing him tho and having to just be friends. Doesn't know if she can do that. Good news tho is that Max finally has asked her out. They have been together for 2 weeks now but they haven't even made out yet. Her and Claire are back friends because Jay and Max kind of are. Needs to make more friends. Ecstatic to see her BFFL Massie.

**Dylan Marvil: **Now known as Dee. Still dating the notorious Sean Hamilton. Finally is completely accepted at her school as one of the Punk ones. Has no clue how she is going to explain when the PC see's her. Kind of just wants to spend thanksgiving at Sean's house, as he invited her. Wants to let him go as far as he wants but for some reason can't seem to let him.

**Kristin: **Wondering how she can tell everyone that she & Derrick are going out. Been together sense September. Really is starting to love him more than she ever felt possible. Its going to be hard with there friends tho. Also has to stay in shape over thanksgiving.

**Claire: **It's going to be hard to see Cam. Heard he has a girlfriend. But it's okay because she still has Jay her current boyfriend. Who will never hear about Cam as long as she keeps quiet. Excited to see the rest of there friends tho anyways.

**The Guys:**

**Derrick Harrington: **Completely in love with Kristin. Has no clue how to tell her. Also has to worry about how his ex (Massie) will react with him now Kristin's serious boyfriend.

**Josh Hotz: **Really doesn't want to see Alicia. How is he going to tell everyone him and Massie are together? Not mentioning the fact that he actually is starting to really fall for her.

**Kemp Hurley: **Knows how Dylan is now. Knows she is dating that Sean guy. Planning to try to black mail her into cheating on Sean with him. In exchange she will buy her a wig maybe or just keep her secret?

**Chris Plovert: **Doesn't like the new Dylan. Wants revenge on her for ignoring him for the past 3 months. Maybe she will even get kicked out of there group of friends.

**Cam Fisher: **Hopes things with Claire wont be ackward. Is now dating Meigan. Is super popular jock. Has a million friends who are girls and is the most wanted boy in the school. Can't wait to tell his friends all about it.

Well tell me what you think and don't forget to read my next story!!


End file.
